Once Again
by Cake Factory
Summary: "Meski tidak dalam satu tim, asal bisa bermain bersama kurasa sudah cukup. Kau merasa kurang?" Friendship, sisanya silakan interpretasikan sendiri.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Once Again © Cake Factory**

#

Suara monoton itu kembali berbunyi nyaring. Dengan terdengarnya suara itu, maka berakhirlah pertandingin antara Seirin dengan Kaijo saat itu. Dengan skor 80-81, lagi, Kaijo harus menerima kekalahannya atas Seirin. Bukan hal yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan ketika melihat genangan air mata yang terbit dari kelopak mata para anggota reguler Kaijo. Mereka kalah dari Seirin untuk kali kedua.

Dengan berakhirnya pertandingan hari itu, semua yang ada di sana, baik pemain maupun penonton, turut menghela napas. Entah hela napas lega atau kekecewaan.

Kise Ryouta tanpa diduga memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar. Ia juga menjulurkan tangan untuk memberikan selamat atas kemenangan yang telah dicapai oleh tim lawan. Dari suaranya, tidak terdengar tanda-tanda ia akan menangis, seperti ketika mereka kalah dari tim yang sama untuk pertama kalinya. Sepasang warna kelam yang mengawasi dari jauh, hanya bisa terpaku dan terdiam. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia langsung beranjak pergi tanpa sebelumnya memberitahu managernya yang tadi menyeretnya untuk ikut melihat pertandingan.

Meski tanpa ia tahu—atau sudah mengira—bahwa setelah kedua tim saling mengucap salam, Kise Ryouta tidak akan sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi.

#

Aomine Daiki melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Pandangannya terfokus pada aspal di bawahnya, sejak langit malam dan sedikitnya penerangan di sana membuat Aomine sedikit malas untuk melihat sekitar. Lagipula ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang.

Tapi sedikit warna cerah di tengah kegelapan nampaknya mampu membuat Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya.

Di sebuah taman yang sedikit gelap, seorang pemuda lainnya tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang, sendirian. Surai cerahnya yang menjadi semakin terang karena terkena cahaya lampu di sebelahnya, sudah cukup membuat silau. Hanya saja aura cerah yang absen saat ini, membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

"Kau tidak berniat tidur di sini, 'kan, Kise."

Setelah Aomine menyelesaikan kalimat, sepasang manik kelam itu dapat melihat tubuh Kise yang sedikit tersentak karena kaget. Baru setelahnya, sepasang orb madu itu menatapnya. Seperti yang bisa Aomine duga, matanya sembab.

"Aominecchi ... kau datang rupanya." Senyum lemah terpasang dengan sendirinya di sana. Sebagai jawaban, Aomine hanya bergumam sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Kise menangis, tapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan sebagai hasilnya, pemuda _tan_ itu menjadi sedikit gugup.

Aomine tidak melihat Kaijo yang lain. Mungkin mereka memang sengaja berpisah jalan atau memang Kise sendiri yang memisahkan diri.

"Tidak bersama Momoicchi?"

"_Nah_. Kau sendiri, mana temanmu yang lain?"

Kise kambali menunduk setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan senyum lemahnya pada Aomine. "Sudah kembali, mungkin. Kubilang ingin mencari udara segar, makanya aku memisahkan diri dari mereka."

Hening kemudian menyapa. Cukup lama, Aomine kembali melihat seseorang yang terlihat sedang tidak bersemangat dan sepasang manik kelamnya hanya mendapati surai emas yang menghias kepalanya. Kise masih menunduk.

Merasa bosan karena tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta, Aomine kembali mengusap tengkuk dan menguap lebar. Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Kise sampai penginapan. Kise hanya mengiyakan tanpa berbicara lebih jauh. Dan itu membuat Aomine sedikit menyesal menawarkan diri untuk menemani kawan lamanya. Bahkan ketika berjalan, Kise sama sekali tidak berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Aomine yang ada di depannya, meski jarak yang timbul jadi semakin jauh. Aomine sendiri sudah menahan diri hingga guratan di kepalanya muncul perlahan.

Meski begitu, tanpa sengaja Aomine melirik ke kiri dan ia mendapati sebuah lapangan basket. Walaupun tidak dilengkapi penerangan, tapi cukup terlihat karena lampu-lampu dari bagunan di sekitarnya sampai di sana. Refleks, Aomine berhenti melangkah dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lapangan.

"Aominecchi?"

_Ace_ Touou itu baru menoleh ketika Kise memanggilnya.

"Ah, Kise. Kakimu bagaimana? Masih sakit?"

Kise menggeleng pelan. "Ng ... tidak, kurasa."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu, ayo temani aku."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari yang lain, Aomine sudah berjalan meninggalkan Kise dan menghampiri lapangan basket di sana. Sepasang orb emas di belakangnya hanya menatap bingung punggung Aomine yang semakin jauh. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Kise memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Aomine berjalan, meski ia masih tidak paham dengan apa yang Aomine maksud dengan '_temani aku_' barusan.

Masuk ke dalam lapangan, Kise lalu menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja di samping pagar yang membatasi. Setelah menginjakkan kaki ke lapangan, entah mengapa Kise merasa ringan, hingga tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja ke tengah lapangan, mendekati Aomine yang sedang berdiri di bawah _ring_.

"... Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali sejak hanya aku dan Aominecchi yang ada di lapangan untuk _one on one_."

Tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Dan hening pun tercipta.

"Jadi ingin _one on one_—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan." Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini Aomine menyahut dengan cepat.

Mendengar jawaban tanpa pikir panjang dari Aomine, Kise langsung menoleh. "Dengan apa? Di sini bahkan tidak ada bola—" Belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang orb emas itu melebar ketika melihat Aomine menggerakkan tangannya seakan ia sedang men_dribble_ bola.

"_Air basket_. Kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

Untuk sesaat, Kise tidak percaya Aomine bisa melakukan hal seperti ini atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Biasanya Kise yang selalu mengajak dan memaksa Aomine untuk bermain _one on one_. Tapi untuk kali ini, bahkan sepertinya Aomine sendiri memang _sengaja_ mengajak Kise bermain basket. Dan pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak ketika senyum Aomine, yang selalu ditujukkan ketika mereka sering melakukan _one on one_, tertangkap oleh sepasang matanya.

Meski yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah bermain basket dengan bola yang tidak nyata, tetap saja tidak mudah bagi Kise untuk merebut bola dari tangan Aomine. Dan karena bola yang sedang di-_dribble_ itu tidak nyata, gerakan Aomine menjadi semakin lincah. Tapi setelah melihat pertandingan hari ini, Aomine pasti akan kecewa apabila Kise tidak bisa mengejarnya. Makanya, ketika Kise berhasil menghadang Aomine setelah dikecoh beberapa kali, seringai yang biasa diperlihatkan itu kembali muncul.

Kise benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana mereka bermain dengan perasaan ringan. Saat ketika bermain dengan disertai kecintaan mereka terhadap basket, dan bukan bermain dengan ambisi tinggi untuk menang. Karena mereka berdua sudah lama tidak menikmati basket dengan cara yang _benar_.

_One on one_ mereka diakhiri dengan _dunk_ dari Aomine. Dengan napas terengah, Kise mendudukkan diri di bawah _ring_, kemudian berbaring.

"Aah! Menyebalkan!"

"Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku." Aomine melirik dari samping dan menyeringai lagi. Seperti biasa, Kise mengerucutkan bibir sekaligus menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Seberapa jauh Kise berusaha berlari dan meraih, sosok Aomine akan selalu berada jauh di depannya.

"_Ne_, Aominecchi. Rasanya aku rindu ketika aku bermain bersamamu dalam satu tim. Sayangnya itu tidak akan terulang lagi, huh?"

Seperti yang bisa ditebak, Aomine tidak menjawab. Kise juga tidak melanjutkan. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, berpikir seandainya Aomine juga sempat memiliki pikiran seperti itu, pasti rasanya akan senang sekali.

Setelah memejamkan mata, Kise kembali membuka mata demi mendapati butiran salju yang sudah mulai menari di udara.

"Ah, salju—"

"Kalau kau terus menekuni basket, kupikir tidak akan mustahil kita akan kembali bermain bersama dalam satu tim."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menyangka Aomine akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, termasuk Kise. Makanya, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa membelalak kaget. Sayangnya saat itu Aomine sedang memunggungi pandangan Kise. Kalau saja tidak, mungkin Kise bisa melihat semburat merah yang samar di sana.

"O-oi, Kise! Katakan sesuatu!" Aomine yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehengingan saat itu, berbalik cepat. Dan, oh—terlihat.

Sedikit menahan tawa, Kise membalas, "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak akan menyangka Aominecchi akan berkata seperti itu. Rasanya senang. Tapi meski begitu, kupikir aku memang tidak akan pernah kembali bermain bersamamu dalam satu tim. Setelah lulus, mungkin aku tidak akan menyentuh bola basket lagi," ujar Kise sambil menerawang langit malam dengan salju yang turun ke mukanya.

Aomine sendiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kise yang masih berbaring. Dengan cepat, Aomine segera mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengacak poni Kise dan berakhir dengan menutup kelopak mata Kise dengan telapak tangannya.

"Meski tidak dalam satu tim, asal bisa bermain bersama kurasa sudah cukup. Kau merasa kurang?"

"Cukup. Lebih dari cukup, malah." Kedua sudut bibir Kise tertarik ke atas hingga membentuk senyum, seiring dengan Aomine yang merasa telapak tangannya yang mulai basah. Senyum tipis terbentuk seiring dengan air mata yang turun dan memberi jejak pada kulit putih di sana.

**End**

Sebenarnya mau nambah kalimat sok, bahwa kekalahan dalam pertandingan (atau perlombaan) tidak akan terasa terlalu menyakitkan kalau olahraga itu dinikmati. Tapi kurasa itu terlalu naïf. Saya sendiri merasakan soalnya. Meski dinikmati pun, kalau kalah ya kalah. Rasanya nyesek. Dan justru karena dijalani dengan senang hati dan _kalah_, rasanya akan semakin nyesek.

Sebenarnya karena saya nggak tahu itu Seirin vs Kaijo diadakan di mana, jadi asal ngira-ngira aja itu di Tokyo.

Ah, ya. Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di summary, fanfiksi ini adalah friendship. Tapi sisanya bisa diinterpretasikan sendiri. Akan lebih asik seperti itu, 'kan? Teehee~!

**March, 12****th**** 2013**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
